Tyrannosaur Queen- Blue and Cera's Meeting
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A story of when Blue and Cera were much younger. Neither of them had a purpose until they met each other. Pretty soon after finding a great place to live as good friends, they set out to create the Hakuna Matata lifestyle.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time and Jurassic World, only how the story goes. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

**Side A/N:** This is just a little side story that I thought I could do for Blue and Cera. It's just a little meeting between the two.

**Tyrannosaur Queen: Blue and Cera's First Meeting**

_A long time ago…_

It was a few days after Queen Rexy had relieved the Raptor Squad of their duties. The four of them had decided relocated to a nearby forest in case they were ever needed again. While three of them were currently spending their now free lives one was currently having a fit as she yelled, "Eragh!"

"Would you calm down?" Echo asked her elder sister. The blue streaked Raptor was pacing around in the den as she wished that she had something to do. Blue looked to her and said, "How can I calm down when there must be someone or something out there to defend or fight?!"

"Look!" Delta said as she moved in front of her sister. Blue looked to her and Delta said, "Queen Rexy had told us that until we were truly needed again, that we were free to liver our lives how we want them. Which means that you don't have to be so focused on keeping our traitors cousins as much."

"And me and Delta are going to find us some guys." Charlie said with a smile. Blue looked off to the side with a confused face before one of understanding replaced it. Then an idea came across her mind and she said, "Maybe I'll try finding a new life."

"A new life?" Echo asked after jumping onto a rock. Then she looked to her sister/leader and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Blue then revealed, "maybe I'll wander out into the world to find something new."

All three of her sisters looked to each other. They each had a look of concern, though the levels of concern were different between the three of them. They nodded in understanding before Delta said, "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks." Blue nodded. But then she promised, "But I will come back one day."

Echo, Delta and Charlie all watched as Blue turned and walked out of the den.

\\_|_/

In another part of the lands of Sorna, a yellow Triceratops was walking through a tall field of grass. She had just gone and left her friends because of an issue. Cera thought that she couldn't face her friends because of what she did. And though she felt somewhat truly embarrassed, Cera held her head with pride as she walked.

It wasn't until she passed by a few solitary trees when she heard rustling in the grasses nearby and stopped in place. Staying alert as she looked about, Cera waited for whatever was about to come at her. When she turned her head to the left, a grey blur leapt out of the grass on her right. Cera started screaming as something landed on her frill and started to madly shake it from left to right. The thing on her frill grabbed hold of her horns and yelled as it was swinging back and forth. With one last shake of her head, Cera was able to throw the thing off. The thing landed with a grunt a few yards away.

Blue shook her head as she laid on her back, dizzy from the toss. The sound of an angry snort made her look up to see the yellow Triceratops looking down at her. The yellow Triceratops then said, "Got any last words?"

"Um…" Blue said as she started to think. Then she said, "You can't blame a girl for trying?"

"That doesn't really give you the right to eat me!" Cera shouted. Then she added with a comical face, "Even if it was for survival."

"Okay, look." Blue said as she stood up, "I have been on my own for the past twelve hours and I was really hungry. I have had no one to talk to for a while and I'm really thinking about going back to my sisters."

Cera's face softened a little and then she asked, "Why are you all alone?"

"Because me and my sister's no longer have a life's purpose," Blue said as she started to pace. She threw up her arms as she hysterically said, "and I'm out here trying to find a new one."

"Well, I'm looking for something kind of new as well." Cera admitted. Then she said, "And since we're both alone, how about we find ourselves together."

"You mean," Blue started to ask, "become friends and find our place in the world?"

Cera looked up and started to think about it before nodding and said, "Yeah." But then she added, "However, my main rule is that you cannot eat me."

"Deal." Blue said with a nod. Then she put in, "But don't expect me to get all lovey-dovey with everyone we come across."

"That's understandable." Cera said. Blue then asked, "Hey, I've been wondering around for twelve hours, do you mind if I catch a ride?"

Cera took a moment to think before nodding and said, "Sure." Then with a gesture of her head, she said, "Hop on."

Blue smiled before leaping onto Cera's back and Cera turned back on the route that she was going. Blue looked over the frill and asked, "So where are we going?"

"I planned wherever the wind took me." Cera said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. The shrug jostled Blue and she had to grab onto her new friend's frill. Cera chuckled and asked, "You okay up there?"

"Yes, but please don't do that again." Blue said. Then a thought crossed the Raptor's mind and she said, "I have heard of this one place that might be great for us."

"Really?" Cera asks, a little intrigued. Blue nodded and said, "Yeah.

"My name's Blue." The Raptor introduced. The Triceratops smiled as she then said, "I'm Cera."

The two then began to converse amongst themselves.

\\_|_/

They had been travelling through the lands for about five days straight when they finally came out of the desert. Blue and Cera stumbled along as they walked the last few miles. Cera glanced over to Blue and said, "So when you say that the place that you've heard of is around the next sand dune, and then it turns out that it wasn't…"

"I said I was sorry!" Blue said. Then she added, "But then if I remember correctly, this place was mostly mentioned as a myth."

"So we're chasing a story?" Cera questioned and started to glare. Blue just glared back. Then she said, "Look, I'm sorry that I wasted five days of your life, but in all fairness you did have the opportunity to crush the life out of me."

As they kept walking, Blue had her head hung as she thought about it. Cera looked up and stopped in her tracks. Blue stopped next to her, turned to the Triceratops and continued, "And to be honest, you didn't have to take that unexpected left when we saw the giant scorpion from afar…"

"Blue?" Cera said to get her attention. But the Raptor kept going by saying, "But I do apologize that I used the leaves you found before coming into the desert to wipe my feet."

"Bl-," Cera started but then looked to her friend and questioned, "You did what know?"

"But I will make it up to you when we get there." Blue promised. Cera sighed and then shouted, "Blue!"

"What?" The Raptor asked with a high pitched voice. Cera looked to her with a questioning look before gesturing with her head and said, "Look in front of you."

With her own questioning look, Blue then looked in front of them and her jaw dropped. Standing before them was a ring of mountains with an opening that lead to a beautiful valley inside. Blue reached a hand up to her head and said, "Cera, I think we found the place."

"Yeah, we found it!" Cera excitedly said. Then with a smile, she scooped Blue up with her horns and Blue yelped as she flew threw the air and fell onto Cera's back. Cera then started to run to the valley as Blue grabbed onto her frill and hung on for dear life. The two friends entered the valley and Cera came sliding to a stop. They looked about and saw a few other dinosaurs looking at them. Cera then shouted, "Don't worry about her, she's with me!"

Though it didn't change their opinions by much, the on-looking dinosaurs did look away. Blue hopped off of her back and Cera then asked, "So how are you going to convince everyone here that you aren't a threat to them?"

"I know that I'll need to find a new food source. Obviously." Blue said with a shrug and started to pace around. Cera asked, "Do you know how to fish?"

"Not really." Blue shook her head, then she said, "I've only really learned how to hunt." Then she thought aloud, "I guess I could just do what I did when I was younger and scrounge around for insects."

Cera shrugged with a nod and then said, "I guess the only ones who'll get hurt by that are the bugs."

"Eh, Hakuna Matata." Blue said with a wave of her hand. Cera smiled as she said, "That could be a really good catch phrase. We can use it." But then she asked, "What does it mean exactly?"

"It means "No Worries" and it does sound like a good motto." Blue admitted with a smile. Cera then said, "Then should we begin a Hakuna Matata lifestyle?"

"I don't see why not." Blue shrugged. The two friends smiled to each other as they began their new life together as best friends.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I don't know what is next should I make more Tyrannosaur Queen side stories or a sequel. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
